


【鸣佐】死魂灵

by zhangfuhuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *和戏师聊出来的梗，感谢戏师，这篇送给她，祝她考试顺利。不过她也不一定要这种垃圾（）*叔佐鸣佐ABO 有你可能认为侮辱角色的行为描写。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【鸣佐】死魂灵

秋风起来的时候佐助回了趟木叶。

走在夜晚的街灯下，枫叶落在宇智波末代后裔的衣角，又被人踩到脚底，干枯卷脆。一如他现在的生活。单调，重复，失去所有爱意与激情，没有尽头。

在他看来这趟行程没有存在的必要。大筒木们的生命力顽强如潮湿地生长的蟑螂，活动范围如遍地开花的蒲公英，他有时甚至怀疑大筒木家的孩子根本不用经过怀胎十月，由他们的母亲手握柳条沾水甩在地上就能接二连三蹦出许多，要不怎么能一茬接一茬前赴后继。他忙，他要忙死了。哪里还顾得上解决发情期这种问题。

然而鸣人在得知他上半年用了正常omega三倍剂量的抑制剂后将桌案上的文件甩了一地。

七代目和女医忍在火影楼里围绕他的健康问题彻夜长谈。后来藉卡卡西给他透露的一点消息，鸣人抱着脑袋问他妻子自己到底怎么把他逼成了这个样子，小樱则在一旁端着水杯抚摸鸣人的背安慰他。

小樱喝了鸣人无心搭理的那杯水，说这不怪你，不怪你。

确实不怪鸣人，怪他。他自己求得的标记，情潮和痛苦也得一并受着。

难道这种时候他要怪鸣人没有履行一个alpha的职责吗。他是不在乎，小樱也不在乎。可鸣人在乎，鸣人有雏田，有博人和向日葵。俗话讲痛苦越是尖刻快感就越是强烈，再恶毒一点吧，如果有一天要鸣人在家庭和他中做出选择，七代目会选择谁呢。

答案永远只有一个，佐助对此心知肚明。所以他也不再苛求别的什么。

与其说出于对自己和两人“友情”的自信，不如说这是他对鸣人的一种自信。十七岁的鸣人阴茎很大，能操得他神智昏聩，还很执着。二十七岁的鸣人阴茎很大，能操得他神智昏聩，还很执着。由此类推，三十七岁，四十七岁的鸣人也一样执着。

男人的心上有各种性格标签，爱，恨，迷茫，执着那块儿占了五分之四，抛却分给带土长门佩恩我爱罗的那一小点点，剩下尽数给了佐助。换句话说，四舍五入一下佐助实际上是鸣人整颗心的拥有者。

足够了。

感情浓烈到一定程度的人无法回归正常生活，佐助在自己哥哥身上看完一整个悲哀地变迁。他最好的归宿则是趁早地离开，死亡，毁灭。藉由此给鸣人眼里的自己镀上一层金身。跻身永恒的白月光与红玫瑰，青蛇和白蛇。变成他忘不了的影子。

但他不忍心。

他见不得鸣人难受发疯痛苦了。那一刻他明白，原来那个宇智波佐助真的死了。他擅自将苦难拦截至自己身上，心甘情愿为鸣人套上枷锁做木叶的狗（其实是七代目的狗啦）。

所以他要了鸣人的标记。在每一个远离木叶的夜晚，通过汹涌的情潮和得不到抚慰的空虚理所当然地享受漩涡鸣人对他的挂念。当时鸣人看起来要比现在还更自责。而他对他说没关系，这些事你不能让雏田承担。至于小樱，小樱不会对他俩的任何事有异议。

佐助嚼着抑制剂远离木叶，想念鸣人的同时勾住他，让他对自己存在一份沉甸甸的挂念。

直至今日。

被抱进火影楼的时候他身上穿着拘束衣，戴着特制眼罩，被强制发情的omega信息素不稳定，很容易暴走伤人。用小樱的话来讲。鸣人和他做爱就好了，将那些情潮勾连出来，对调整发情期稳定信息素很有用的。他上次和鸣人做爱还是在一年前。

自慰的时候他都是自虐般草草用手指抽插下摁着自己那处达到高潮了事。生殖腔的口绝对是碰都不会碰的，那处永远只会属于一个人。他早知道接下来会发生的事，长久没经历过酣畅淋漓性爱的身体兴奋的跃跃欲试。鸣人隔着拘束衣抱住他，肌肉结实的手臂隔着布料传来源源不断的热度，又成为情欲的催化剂。

佐助的穴口一下子就湿了，内裤的布料因为他自己的水被勒成薄薄一条嵌进去，整个身体酥麻的要命。鸣人的鼻息喷在他脸部裸露的肌肤上，因为抱着他呼吸频率有所加快，大约是每分钟二十三次。呼吸，心跳，他不愿错过关于鸣人的任何微妙细节。

他咬着下唇，怕自己张开嘴话语就演变成一阵粗重的喘息。然而鸣人根本不给他机会，男人将他平放到桌子上，裹缠绷带那只手的三根手指不留情面的塞进人嘴里。佐助看不到，只能听到周围重物坠地的声音，想必是文件再次因为他遭了殃。

他努力张开喉咙，任由人伸着手进到他深处，舌头还颇为讨好的舔弄那粗粝的白色绷带——因为长时间使用已经有些卷边，还沾着不少脏污——来迎合鸣人对他的摆弄。

鸣人开口讲话，喂，佐助，你也知道，隔着东西，感觉不够强烈吧。

他没想清楚这句话是什么意思，鸣人的手指还夹着他的舌头，于是他只好呜呜两声，大致意思是那你赶紧来操我吧，直接进到我的生殖腔里，感觉就会很强烈的。

鸣人将拘束衣下面用力扯开，够人露出那个随着年龄增长略显丰腴的臀部和一张一合兴奋的往外吐水的小洞，刚好够七代目扶着自己鸡巴进去的时候发出一声满足的喟叹。

然后佐助明白了鸣人的意思。

七代目摁着人的胯骨坚定而缓慢的抽送自己的阴茎，精准地碾在他的敏感点上，却对生殖腔敬而远之，绝不多碰他一寸，两人唯一的身体接触只有他插进来的阴茎和拍打在他大腿间男人的阴囊。佐助舔着鸣人手指的舌头逐渐觉得发苦。为什么，为什么，为什么鸣人不肯碰他了。

一种被厌弃的恐慌感自他尾椎蔓延上来。

他在拘束衣里不安的扭动起来，那节断臂使他的动作显得更为畸形与滑稽，像不好看的芋虫。下体的快感返上来时伴随着巨大的空虚。

身体上的快感如浪潮般冲刷着他，固定的频率和刺激。他射的很快，一次又一次，当他第三次射精的时候后穴分泌出大量的黏液，像女性的潮吹，他的大腿开始痉挛，涎水顺着嘴角流下来，流到七代目的手上，又被蹭到他自己的脖颈。

鸣人终于从他嘴里将手拿出来的时候他低低地喊，鸣人，微弱，哀求，像刚出生不久的猫，鸣人，他又喊了一声，这次声音大了些，插进来，抱抱我。这些字压在他的舌根却怎么也说不出来。于是他只好一次次叫着他的名字。鸣人，第三声，他的嗓子发出低哑的，巨大的，痛苦的悲鸣。

他后悔了，他觉得或许他想错了。

鸣人终于将他打捞起来。身上的枷锁被解开，一个吻印在他的眼皮上，男人的胡茬扎的他有些疼。他却有种复明的喜悦。

对你自己好些吧佐助，佐助。鸣人插进他的生殖腔口时说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ＊孩子想约稿养纸片小人，详情见微博张浮欢。


End file.
